Ripples In The Water
by Xia Rain
Summary: .:[ON HIATUS]:.He saved her, healed her, gave her a place to live. But what happens when she starts to fall in love with an ally of her sister? And can one boy really calm her spirit? [Blackfire x AquaLad]
1. Default Chapter

Ha! You thought I wouldn't do it, right? That I was just yanking your chain? Well you were wrong. Haha. This isn't a one-shot, mind you. I was planning on it to be one, but then I realized I couldn't possibly fit all of it in one chapter. They have feelings to feel, pain to experience, people to beat up...anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. May I now present...-drum roll, please- **THE VERY FIRST AQUALAD/BLACKFIRE FANFIC EVER POSTED!** Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------

She was finally dying. She knew she was. She had managed to hold on to life for three days, unmoving, with nothing to eat. But now, it was the end. Sticky pools of blood were drying underneath her, coming from a wound she couldn't see. Her normally glossy black hair was damp and matted with blood and sand. By this, she gathered that she had crashed on some sort of deserted beach. No one had seen her. No one had noticed the smoldering spaceship. No one noticed the dying Tameran curled up into a ball a couple feet away from it.

Her sight began to get blurry. For three days she had stayed on the same position, never once moving, except to breath. She didn't even blink her eyes. She had tried moving her legs in the beginning, but it caused her so much pain and just seemed to make the blood flow more. How had she been reduced to this? Her, Blackfire of Tameran, now a little girl dying on a human beach. She remembered vaguely that her sister lived here. Why hadn't they found her? Weren't they supposed to help people in danger?

She didn't know how this happened. She had been flying in her ship, a medium sized purple one that she had stolen from a neighboring planet. Earth hadn't even been her destination. But as soon as she passed it, it was like the planet began to suck her in. Once the ship had broken through the earth's atmosphere, she had lost control and it crashed onto the ground. She had managed to crawl out of the smoldering ship, before it exploded. She collapsed soon after, and just stayed there, staring out at the water.

For the first time in three days, she blinked. It felt good. She did it again. It was over. She blinked one last time, but this time, didn't open them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire sat up, slightly out of breath. Where was she? Was it all a dream? The pain in her abdomen answered her last question. But who's bed was she in?

She looked down at herself. She wore the same outfit she normally did, except it was torn off in certain places. White bandages were wrapped around her stomach. There were more around her left leg and right wrist.

Blackfire threw off the sheets and stood up, wincing. She took a step forward, and looked around the room she was in. Two lamps were on either side of the room, giving a sort of dim, but not dark, appearance. A giant floor length mirror was situated on the "wall" at the foot of the bed. Next to it was a closet, and in the center of the room there lay a small blue throw rug.

She took a few more steps and stood in front of the mirror. _I look awful..._ was her first thought. Traces of dirt could be seen all over her body, and she saw some small yet painful cuts her rescuer had failed to notice. An angry gash that would form into a scar was right below her neck; her hair must've covered it when she was being bandaged, which was tangled and uneven. Parts of it had been burned off when the ship exploded.

A knock on the door made her whirl around in surprise. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her rescuer was male. He better not have tried anything funny.

He looked to be about her sister's age. His black eyes were somewhat black looking, and his hair had a glossy look to it, like he had just stuck his head in a sink full of water or something.

He smiled when he saw her. "You're awake."

She scowled. "Who are you?"

"I'm AquaLad."

Blackfire smirked. "That's a stupid name."

"Well, what's yours?" He set the paper bag he was holding onto a table by the door.

"Why should I tell you?"

AquaLad grinned. "Well, I did save you, and all..."

Blackfire limped back over to the bed and sat down on it. "Too bad. What's in the bag?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name."

"Starfire." She growled. Who did this guy think he was? She could destroy him with a flick of her wrist.

His grin faltered. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then started laughing. "Oh, I get it. You're one of those Starfire fans. Tell me, where did you get your costume at?"

She glared at him. She must be near her sister's home, if he knew who Starfire was. Damn. She was always getting in her way. Blackfire didn't answer him, just laid back on the bed.

Aqualad shrugged, then picked up the bag and walked over to her. "I had gotten you some stuff from the surface. I didn't know what type of food you liked, so I sorta guessed."

"What is it you mean by 'the surface'?"

"Well, we're in the ocean, in the cove I live in. The water level is a bit lower here, which is why there's air and everything."

"Great." She mumbled, and turned over to face the wall. "Just leave it on the floor. And do you know where I can take a bath?"

"You're surrounded by water, but there's a small spring just outside of this room. How are you wounds?" AquaLad sat on the bed by her legs, and she scooted closer to the wall.

"I am fine. I wish to be alone." She squeezed her eyes shut.

He smiled. "Wow. You even talk like Starfire."

Blackfire's eyes snapped open and glowed pink. "OUT."

Once he left, Blackfire turned and picked up the bag. Propping herself up with pillows, she dumped it's contents out on the bed. Hmm... Oh, good, a soda. She had grown fond of them when she last visited earth. A bar of soap. A colorful bag stating "Cheese Doodles". An apple. A "ham sandwich". And.. A flower?

Blackfire picked it up and examined it. The flower was a deep red color, with a green stem. It's petals were round and curved upwards, forming a small design at the top. A couple thorns littered the sides, poking her in the thumb, but she didn't care. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled different, unlike anything she had ever smelt before.

She set the flower down on the bed next to her. _That was nice of him,_ She thought. Picking up the bar of soap, she limped out of the room. Her bandages might get wet, but so what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done. Pleeaassee tell me how you like it, even if you don't like the pairing. Next chapter will be up when I finish my other two stories. XD That might not be soon, however, because school starts in three days. Sorry.

Review! And I might dedicate a chapter to you.


	2. Shopping

Yeah, Yeah, so I said I wouldn't update until my other two stories were done. I lied. Ha. School's started, it sucks and I've only been there three days. The only good thing is I'm an eighth grader, and I rule all other students. We have a new principal. She sucks too. I mean, now that she's taken over, four teachers have left. And she has a whole bunch of stupid rules, too. If you arrive before 8:20, if you're not there to eat breakfast, you have to stand outside. And you can't bring any music or electronic devices to school. And you have to call the teachers "Mr." or "Ms." (insert teacher's first name here) when before we were allowed to call everyone by their first name. Plus she's making us pay four freaking dollars for a stupid school T-shirt for Gym, which is idiotic because we only have Gym once a week. I'm not paying. She can get dropkicked in the head for all I care.

This chapter is dedicated to HamHamDude. Love tha' name.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire finished bathing in about ten minutes. The water was cool and refreshing, and it washed away all the traces of blood and sand and dirt on her body. She left the bar of soap at the water's edge, finding it a good place to keep it, until she left.

The bag of Cheese doodles lay empty on the floor, along with the can of soda. The entire ham sandwich, minus a small bite at the top, lay wrapped up and on the ground next to it. Her flower was clutched tightly in her hand, not wanting anyone to take it while she went exploring. She stepped through the doorway. Two other paths were on opposite sides of the spring, but only the one on the right was lit up. She decided to go that way.

The hall was somewhat damp. There were no pictures, no windows or anything like that. Just a few torches here and there. It was seemingly brighter at the end of the hall.

Blackfire ran her finger along the wall as she walked. Why was she here, exactly? She was supposed to be dead. Her punishment for all of the sins she had committed. Then all of a sudden, she was here. Someone had actually saved her, actually cared if she died. And now she was here. Not even acting like herself, because of some idiot "AquaLad". She would have to get out of here quickly, before she did something stupid.

She came to the end of the hall, where there were two doors. She knocked on the one on the left this time, and then leaned against the wall. Her guess was correct when AquaLad opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good enough. Do you happen to have any clothes I could borrow?" Blackfire asked, looking behind him into his room.

He flushed a bit. "I don't know, I'll have to look for some. You can come in if you like."

She nodded and stepped inside of the room. It was a bit like the one she woke up in, except somewhat smaller and more crowded. A bed was at one corner of the room, with another mirror across from it, next to a closet AquaLad was now digging through. A bed table with a lamp was next to a mahogany desk covered with papers.

She sat down on the bed. "AquaLad?"

"What?" He asked, pausing.

"What type of flower is this?" She held out the rose in one hand.

He turned red again. "It's a rose. I though you might like it, since normally people send other people flowers when they're sick..." AquaLad trailed off and looked up at her, then began laughing. "Hey, could you do me a favor and cut the Starfire act? I know she's famous and all, but..." He turned back to going through the closet again. Blackfire resisted the urge to fly across the room and shove a blackbolt down his throat.

"Here!" He said, finally pulling something out of the closet. She blinked. It appeared to be an oversized t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You expect me to wear that?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like you have a choice." He shrugged. She stood up and grabbed it from his hands. "But this is so.... common." It wasn't the right thing to say to someone who had offered her so much hospitality, but she didn't care.

He frowned. "Well, if you're up to it, we could go over to the city and buy you some clothes..."

"Alright."

"...But only if you tell me your name."

"Damn. "

"Well, what is it?" AquaLad crossed his arms.

"It's Kory."

He raised an eyebrow. "Kory? What's that short for?"

"Nothing. Its just Kory."

He smiled. "Oh. Well, hurry up and get dressed so we can go shopping."

Blackfire nodded, a smirk appearing on her lips. Well, at least she had given a good alias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Blackfire, there was only one word to describe the mall. _Wonderous._ There were so many things to see. She had been halfway around the galaxy and she had never seen a sight so awesome. But, to prevent herself from saying something Starfire would say, she held her tongue and just stared around in amazement. It made her forget about the lingering pain in her stomach from her injuries, forget about the baggy clothes that hung off her medium-sized frame, forget that was stuck on planet earth with no way of leaving. AquaLad didn't notice.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He asked, nudging her in the side. She blinked and shrugged. "You may decide." Shops littered every side of the mall. And the people! There were so many of them, each of them different then the last. From young infants to elderly people nearing ninety, it seemed as everyone was there. She hadn't seen that much people since the time she tried to force her sister into marriage.

He pointed to the first clothing store on the right. "How about there?" Blackfire shrugged again, still looking around the mall. _Wonderous._

"Well, come on!" He pushed her foreword, and she stepped into the store.

Her eyes widened. There were so many clothes. Different sizes, colors, styles. How was she supposed to choose?

She stepped over to the nearest rack. Leafing through the clothes, she glanced over at AquaLad. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking around nervously. She didn't want him to be bored.

"AquaLad." She said softly. "Would you like to help me shop?"

His head snapped to her direction. "Um...I'm not really good at that sort of thing.... but I will, if you trust my judgment..."

She smiled. "I do."

"Okay then." He walked over to the rack she was looking at. "Um, how about this?" He held up a bright yellow tank top. "Uh.. Too bright." She wrinkled her nose.

"This?" It was a blue skirt with gaudy looking flowers sown onto the front. "No."

His eyebrows lowered as he dug through the rack. "Here. This."

She closed her eyes at the sight of the pink leather tube top." You're not serious, are you?"

"Heh. Of course not." He shoved the shirt back into the rack. Pulling out another one, he asked. "Is this okay?"

She opened her eyes. It was a dark red tank top with thin black stripes on the front, over a long sleeved black shirt. "It's a start." He handed it to her, and she draped it over her arm.

The next half hour was full of searching through clothing racks, trying on foolish-looking outfits and cracking up at each other for even touching such a stupid looking article of clothing. Blackfire couldn't remember a time when she had so much fun, without causing harm to another person. In just thirty minutes, her arms were loaded with clothes. As they stood in line at the counter, Blackfire looked over at a glass display case. "AquaLad, what are those?"

AquaLad looked over. "Those are earrings."

She blushed. "Of course."

He studied her. "You don't have your ears pierced. Do you want them?"

"Um..." What did he mean by "pierced'? Perhaps another earthly custom she didn't know about. Well, to spare her from listening to him refer to Starfire again, she nodded her head.

"Cool." He smiled at her. "You'd look pretty with your ears pierced." She flushed, deciding not to say anything about how she was pretty already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the end of chapter two. This is my main fanfic that I'm working on now, even though my other two only have one chapter left .;;

Anyway, I've decided I will respond to all of my reviewers at the end of each chapter. In previous fanfics, I felt I wasn't the people who actually took the time out to write a comment about this story enough credit. Plus, I really want to know what people think about this one. Am I doing okay? Am I moving too fast or slow? Are the characters acting as they should?

Setsumi-san Originality? Me? Really? IT was just an idea that came to me one day, because they both seem slightly older than the Teen Titans group. And I have yet to see a fanfic not focused around Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and BeastBoy.

Felicia Marvolo Riddle Whoot! My fanfic is loved. There was your update.

Dizzy-no-Tanuki Jinx? I might be writing an upcoming fic with her in it, but I'm not sure. Gotta get the plot down.

J.Zink ) Awww. Thanks. I hope my updates will be frequent too, provided that schoolwork and evil parents don't get in the way.

Velvet Death Heh. Like I mentioned before, just a random Idea that came into my head a while ago, actually. Before school let out for summer vacation. I finally posted it up.

HamHamDude Fluffs? I wouldn't know. But yeah, I think they make a nice couple too.

Chocohip2000 Hehe. Thank you.

Riyo Shiban I know it is. :)

Happy-Raven Thanks. I might be writing more Blackfire/AquaLad fanfics, but not necessarily sequels to this.

Scorpio Serpent  I have. :)

cha-11 Yeah, well, Starfire's a Teen Titan, y'know, helping the city and stuff, and Blackfire's only visited earth a couple of times. I had to fit that in somewhere.

AprilKisses Kawaii? You're the first Teen Titans fan I've ever heard use that word. . I'm not complaining! I'd like to take Japanese myself.

Story Weaver1 You and about thirteen other people. :)

DarkShadowGryphon I shall, I shall.

Well, that's it. Thank you all for leaving a review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Settle

Hello again. Um... I don't really have much to say, except I hate school and everyone at my school. Oh yeah! And I get to try out my new disclaimer!

-Ahem-

Teen Titans is a wonderful show

But I don't own it, if you didn't know.

I watch every episode that is new,

but I don't own, so don't sue.

-pokes stupid disclaimer rhyme- This is what happens when you have five minutes before school starts and your brain is still dead. Sorreh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour and two blood-curdling screams later, Blackfire emerged from the mall, followed closely by Aqualad, Blackfire wearing two large hoop earrings on her throbbing red ears.

"Geez, I'm sorry Kory. I didn't know it would hurt that much. You should've asked for some sort of painkiller."

She clenched her teeth and poked at her earlobe. "You could have said something before, water boy. When is it supposed to stop hurting?"

"Well, normally about three weeks, but if you get infected.."

"My ears can get infected?!" He nodded. "Sometimes."

She clutched the bags tighter in her left hand as she fell into step with him. Well, at least she had some new clothes. After they had purchased the clothes, they had eaten at the food court, Something AquaLad called "Pizza". The pepperoni hadn't agreed with her, so he gave her his plain cheese slice. Then they looked around the mall for a place where they could pierce her ears. They found a woman for free, but she didn't use anything to dull the pain.

"You're not from around here, are you?" AquaLad said suddenly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Um...well, no. Not really."

"I could tell. At first I thought you were just being naive like Starfire from the Teen Titans, but then I realized not even a number-one fan would order a pepperoni pizza if they're allergic to it." He turned and grinned at her. She felt compelled to smile back. Mostly because he called Starfire naive.

They walked in silence for a while, until Blackfire spotted an outdoor array of botanical flowers. "AquaLad. What's that?" She pointed to the vast array of flowers.

"That's a florist. They grow flowers and then sell them." Aqualad replied, looking in the direction she was pointing. "Hey, wait right here."

He left her standing in the middle of the sidewalk, her head cocked to the side with the bags on the floor. In a minute he returned, holding two red roses in his hand. Her eyes lit up slightly as he handed them to her.

"I thank you. But I though these were only if someone was sick?"

"Well, you're not exactly better yet.." He gestured to her bandaged hand.

"I suppose you are right." She smirked. She normally healed quickly, but if he was willing to keep buying things for her, she might actually keep this charade up a little longer than necessary.

He reached out and took her bags from her right hand.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't be carrying them. You're still weak."

"I am not!" She hissed. How dare her call her weak?

"Fine. Then let me be the gentleman and carry them for you." Blackfire stared at him in confusion, then blinked and shrugged.

They continued their walk in silence. Then, on an impulse, Blackfire reached out and took AquaLad's hand in her own. He blushed, but didn't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the beach Blackfire recognized as the one she crashed onto. AquaLad pointed to a cove about 100 meters from where they were standing. "That's were I brought you. We're almost there."

Blackfire suddenly stopped, staring at the ground. AquaLad noticed and stopped too. "Oh yeah. This is where I found you."

Dark red bloodstains decorated the ground, not yet cleaned up by the tide. Random metal parts were strewn not to far away, some burnt and others half-buried. She closed her eyes, remembering.

-Flashback-

She stood over two dead alien bodies, her eyes glowing pink. A malicious grin was spread across her face, and she saluted the corpses goodbye as she climbed into the spaceship nearby. "See you around, boys. Or..Maybe not." With an evil laugh, she started the ship and blasted off into space. Her destination was a small brown planet just outside of the Polar-Galacular region five. She had heard they were looking for a new ruler.

The ship had blasted through two galaxies fine, but when she reached the third one, her ship began to slow. It stopped altogether, right above earth, and began dropping through the atmosphere. That was where she landed.

-End flashback-

"Hey, how did you get like that, anyway?" She came back to reality at the sound of his voice.

"Um..it was a car accident." She muttered, beginning to walk ahead.

Are you sure? It looks like a pretty big wreck."

"It was a big car." She snapped, clenching her fist and willing herself not to form a blackbolt. It worked, and she calmed herself down as she tried to think of what would happen when she healed. Conquer a few more planets, maybe. Kill her sister.

"And in other news, AquaLad was seen today, walking the streets of downtown Jump City with a dark-haired girl accompanying him. Though we do not know her name, she appears to have a bandage around her right wrist, and bears some resemblance to Starfire of the Teen Titans..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dizzy-no-TanukiIt's fine. Thank you for trying! But I'm going to have Blackfire attempt to carry out this act as long as she can.

Velvet Death Well...Actually, I'm not sure. I guess she might've heard about them, but considering she's only been to earth once or twice..-shrugs- But I see where you're coming from. And school is so stupid. We can't even go to the bathroom at lunch. It's a complete waste of my time. I should be home schooled or something. Gr.

Setsumi-san Gah! Thanks for reminding me! I'm glad you like the pairing. :)

YojimbosBlade Yeah. Me too.

cindycindy549Thanks! xD

J.Zink Glad you like it. Seriously.

cha-11 Heh. I know.

Dungeonfire4 Thank you. x)

Story Weaver1 well, I don't think AquaLad knows who she is anyway, even if she is a dangerous criminal...but thank you for bringing this up. I want to keep all characters IC.

AprilKisses Whee! Thank you!

DarkShadowGryphon Awesome. That's sort of what I was hoping to jump start. :)

Done! Sorry. If it was short. Please leave a review.


	4. Different Thoughts

W00t! It's Halloween! Here in New York, anyway. I don't have much to say, but whatever. Chapter dedicated to Story Weaver1.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I owe you an apology, Kory. I didn't realize what a touchy subject you accident was." AquaLad said as he sat down next to Blackfire on "her" bed. "But I want to know how you got there. I mean, I don't know anything about you."

"I don't know anything about YOU." She responded, propping herself up against the wall with a pillow.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"What's you real name?"

He gave a short laugh. "It's Garth. But please don't call me that. AquaLad will do fine."

"Where are you from?"

"Atlantis. It's an underwater city."

"Fine."

He blinked. "That's it?"

Blackfire smirked. "For now."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I already told you my name. I'm from-" She stopped where was she from? Certainly not here. "-A country in the south west. It's not all that well known. And there isn't much water."

"Oh." They didn't speak after that. Blackfire was too busy thinking about getting healed and getting back into the skies again. She appreciated AquaLad's help, but her place wasn't here. Her only problem was, she didn't know how long it would take for her to get better.

She didn't notice that she was slowly falling asleep. AquaLad did, and as he stood up, he reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her now calmed ear. "Good night."

She woke up early the next morning. Blackfire wasn't sure how she knew it was early, but it was probably some sort of instinct. She sat up in bed and wriggled out of her sheets, stretching and yawning as she did so. Wow, it was chilly this morning. Perhaps a warm bath in the spring would do her some good.

She walked out of the room, still wearing the oversized T-shirt and jeans from yesterday. Her stance was as usual; Tall, proud, Queen of The universe. Then she winced as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. She'd have to stop doing that.

She quickly took her clothes off and sank into the hot water, relief instantly washing over her. She found out from last time that her bandages were waterproof, so she didn't have to worry about them coming undone. She lowered herself in the water even deeper, her raven black hair floating on the surface. Aaah, what bliss.

Suddenly, there was a quick shadow-like movement in one of the corners of the cave. Blackfire whirled her head around, accidentally splashing herself with her hair. Wait, there it was again, over there. Now it's over there!

Seeing no other option, Blackfire looked around quickly. Seeing no one, she raised a hand above her head, willed herself to form a blackbolt, then hurled it at the wall, scaring the creature out of the shadows.

Blackfire blinked. It appeared to be some sort of fish. With a huge head. And arms and legs. And bug eyes and teeth. Wearing clothes. Oh well. Take no chances.

"HA!" She shot another blackbolt at it, then another. It felt good to relieve all this tension. The creature ran over to the exit. Blackfire was just about to shot it with her eyes when--

"Kory, are you in there? I hear some moving around. Are you okay?"

"Gah!" She accidentally let go of the energy she was holding in her eyes. It missed the fish-like creature and hit AquaLad in the stomach, who doubled over forwards. "Kory--Aaah!" He uncovered his eyes with his hand and Blackfire immediately went red, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down into the water. AquaLad went red as well, and momentarily forgot about the pain in his stomach as he crawled back into the hall. "Sorry! I'll try to get you a towel. Just wait there."

_Of course I'll wait here_. Blackfire thought sullenly. _Where else am I to go?_

He returned a few seconds later. Blackfire knew he was coming because of the constant sound of him bumping into walls. But finally he re-appeared, and tossed a towel blindly into the air, his eyes still covered. Blackfire quickly scrambled out of the water and wrapped it around her body. "Alright, I'm covered."

He removed his hand and opened his eyes. A slight blush returned to his face, but he didn't seem to feel it. "Hey, Kory, do you know what hit me just now? It HURT."

She coughed. "Um......well......."

Then the bug thing appeared. Kory saw this as her excuse. Making her eyes go wide, she spoke in a false fearful voice. "AquaLad, what's that behind you?"

He spun around, looked down, then began laughing. "Oh, is this what scared you? This is only Tram."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've known him for a long time. He's a good mechanic." AquaLad scratched his head. "For lack of better words."

"So.." Blackfire began slowly, walking towards 'Tram'. "This is your...pet?"

"Try 'Friend'."

Blackfire put her hands up in defense. "Sorry."

"So, Tram," AquaLad said, turning to the fish thing. "What were you doing here anyway?"

It opened it's mouth to speak, But Blackfire quickly gathered him up in her arms and clamp a hand over his mouth. AquaLad looked at her in confusion.

"If you'll excuse us, AquaLad," She said, giving him her sweetest smile," Tram and I have something to discuss. Privately. We'll only be a minute!" And with that she disappeared into her room and closed the door.

"Okay, Tram." Blackfire said menacingly, once she was sure no one could hear her. "AquaLad out there does not know about my powers. And I wish to keep it that way. "

She kneeled down and leaned in closer to his face. "And I'm speaking to you as a friend," She smiled sweetly at him, "And as a enemy." Her hand glowed pink and went dangerously close his face. He gave a squeak and ran out of the room. She stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Well, that was easy."

------------------------------------------------------------

Blackfire came out of the room two minutes later, wearing a jean skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. AquaLad was still leaning on the wall in confusion, and he looked up when she came through the door. "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing." She smiled. "Tram was just a little excited, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the museum today. They have this new exhibit, that I wanted to check out. _Underwater Sea Monsters._ It's all probably fake, but..."

"What's a museum?"

"You know. It's a gallery, a collection of things for display."

Oh. A Zorgut, in Tameran. "Sure."

He grinned. "Great! You might want to wear a hat or sunglasses or something, though, because I think the press is on to us."

She blinked, then nodded, a smirk appearing on her lips. Wouldn't Starfire be jealous if she found out....

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yawn. Five minutes into the exhibit, and she was already bored. AquaLad seemed interested in it, though, for reason she didn't know. Whatever they were, he sure was taking his sweet time about it.

She examined a blurry photo of the silhouette of a creature in some lake or something in Scotland. Pff. Anyone could tell it was fake. The sign underneath read, **"The Loch Ness Monster."**

Yawn.

She stole another glance at AquaLad, who was reading a rather lengthy piece on **"The Bermuda Triangle"**. Blackfire walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "AquaLad," She began, watching him turn around to face her. " I'm going to go look at another display, alright?"

"Alright. Don't get lost."

Blackfire nodded and walked away, stopping to look at a map on the wall. _Let's see... Ancient Egyptian artifacts...Feudal Japan..._ "Rare Gems And Stones?" She said aloud. _Hmm...looks interesting._

The room was only a few halls away, so she got to the entrance quickly. The room was practically empty, with one solitary guard at the door and a young art student in the corner. Thousands of jewels were in display cases all around the room, with hundreds of different sizes, shapes, colors, and textures. She walked around the room slowly, afraid she would miss something. And then, one single Jewel caught her eye.

It was in the shape of a rhombus, with silver-tipped edges and a ruby center. It looked to be a deep green, but the colors would keep swirling until it transformed into purple. Blackfire stared at it, her fingers pressed to the glass. She had seen this jewel before.

It was from the first time she had visited the Centarri moons. After picking up a "Gift" for her sister. She had been arrested, but when she was brought to the high Centarri Ruler, she had seen it. The Centarri ruler himself had it, embedded into his Scepter. So how did it get here?

"Ah. I see you're interested in the Wayne Diamond." A voice behind her spoke. She turned and became face to face with the guard, who was smiling down kindly at her.

Pah. Stupid humans. Had to give it a stupid name, when the Centarri Jewel was much better. "Wayne Diamond?"

"Aye. It was named after Bruce Wayne, who found it when his company went into space. Said they saw it floating around, or somethin'."

"I see." So Centarri was finally destroyed, eh? Serves them right.

"Beautiful, ain't it? A pretty girl like you could have a lot of use for that jewel..." He winked and walked away, just as AquaLad entered the room. "Kory! There you are!" He hurried over to her. "Ready to go? I think the guards are starting suspicious of me. Wow, nice jewel."

She grinned. "Yes. It's called the Wayne Diamond."

Geodesic: Yup! I though so too.

tha fonix freeke:

You're welcome!

Dungeonfire4: Awww! Thanks. Dunno where I got the ear piercing thing from, but I like it too!

tree: Thank you.

Story Weaver1Thanks! I personally wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing all of my other stories also. Thank you so much for your support.

cha-11: Sorry! Thanks for telling me it's short. I hope this one was longer, or at least more interesting!

DarkShadowGryphon: Yeah, me too. I'm the only one in my class who doesn't have my ears pierced. Most boys included.

cindycindy549 Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

Poochie14Hope you liked the update! thanks!

Velvet Death: Oy...two people telling me the last chapter was short...not good. Oh well. I hope this one was better!

w00t! That's it. Oh, and ever since seeing _WaveLength,_ I've decided to put BumbleBee in, as a sort female companion for Blackfire. So you should be seeing her in the next chapter.


	5. Crime

Yay! Next chapter up. I know I said BumbleBee would be in this chapter, but I only like to put up a chapter if I already have some of the next chapter done already. So I split this chapter into fourths, and well, here it is! My apologies if it seems short. I don't own Teen Titans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night. AquaLad had long since fallen asleep, and not even the fish were awake. It made it easier for Blackfire to sneak out of the cove unnoticed.

She worn her torn-up normal outfit, the one AquaLad found her in. She'd have to find a way to repair it soon, or steal one from Starfire.

She felt the wind whip around her face as she rose up into the air. Ahh, it felt good to fly again. She was above the cove now, and she didn't look down as she twirled around, just enjoying the simple pleasure of flight. But she had work to do.

Her body rose up higher, the giant lit-up T visible in the distance. Her eyes were focused down on the city, looking for that one specific building...ahh, here it is.

She landed silently on the roof, looking around for an entrance. Finding none, she used her left hand to tear a hole in the roof, then lowered herself through it. Heh. This was easy. She found herself on the top floor, _Italian Renaissance, _meaning she had two more floors to go down. She flew over to the stairwell, having noticed the security cameras in the elevator.

Blackfire finally found herself in the Gems and Stones room, and she navigated herself between the other glass cases until she found the right one. She stopped in front of it, the Centarri Jewel looking as beautiful as ever. She reached out for the case...

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She ducked behind the case just in time, as the security guard from earlier came into the room. He shined his flashlight over the room a couple of times, then finally left, just as Blackfire's patience had grown thin.

She stood up again, and lifted the case from it's steel platform. Her eyes grew pink and she carved a circle using her the energy from her blackbolts. Reaching into the case, she pulled out the Jewel.

"Aha!"

She turned and dropped glass case, not feeling it shatter into pieces at her legs. There stood the security guard, his gun aimed at her. "I don't know how you got in, but you put the diamond back right now!"

His flashlight went up again, illuminating her face. Her hand tightened around the jewel as he gasped. "You're that girl from before!"

An evil grin appeared on her face. "How right you are." The gun in his hand shook. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Her eyes grew pink again and she shot a blakbolt at the gun, sending it flying out of his hands. "Oh really now."

"Ha-..What.." She could hear the fear in his voice, and it only made her grin grow wider. He backed up against the wall, and reached for the alarm.

He never made it as a pink burst of energy tore through his body like a hot knife through butter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just slipped the jewel under her dresser and hopped back into bed when AquaLad came in. "Hey Kory, bad news. The Wayne Diamond was stolen."

"How unfortunate."

"I know. They said the guard of that floor was found dead at the entrance, and the case was shattered, so they can't tell how the thief had got it opened, or even off the stand for that matter. The glass was melted into the steel at the bottom, and it's impossible to separate them."

"It's a mystery."

"Yeah. Hey, are you okay? You look a little tired."

"I'm fine. Just had some unsettling dreams."

"Oh, okay. So, do you want to do anything today?"

She blinked. _He_ was asking _her_? "Um...perhaps the mall again?"

He shook his head. "Nah. The reporters will be crawling all over the place. We'll have to wait at least another week. And they closed the museum."

"Then I do not know." She turned around to look at him and watched as his face change from puzzled to devious.

"Kory. Do you know how to swim?"

----------------------------------------------------

"No. No. No. Noooo-"

SPLASH.

"I am _so_ going to kill you. I mean it. I'm going to skin you alive with my fingernails!"

Aqualad laughed as he sat down on the sand and watched as Blackfire splashed to the surface of the water, glaring at him with so much anger the water around her was boiling.

"Calm down, Kory. It's just a little water."

"It's FREEZING!"

"Well, the longer you stay in, the warmer it'll get."

"I don't plan on staying in very long!" But she didn't move from her position in the water, jut stood there shivering, with the water up to her waist, and glaring at the boy sitting in the sand laughing his head off.

"L-let's see you c-come in, then!" Her teeth might have been chattering, but it didn't stop the smirk from spreading across her face.

He seemed to ponder this question for a while, his head tilted up to the sky as if he was really trying to decide if he should go in or not. Finally he shrugged. "Okay!"

Blackfire watched as he walked into the lower water confidently, dove into the tide, and re-surfaced next to her.

"See? It's not so bad."

"GRRR-!"

"Tag!"

"What?" She blinked as he dove underwater with a small grin on his face. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there foolishly and watched his outline swim a few meters away from her.

It took him about two minutes to realize she wasn't following him. When he did, he came back above the water surface and looked around quizzically. "Kory?"

"Over here." She hadn't moved from the position she was in before. He looked over at her with a slight frown on his face. "You're supposed to chase me."

"Oh!" Jeez, why didn't anyone tell her these things?

He sighed. "You're supposed to chase me, and try to tag me. If you do, the game reverses and I have to chase you. You understand?"

Blackfire nodded. He swam back over to her.

"Ready? one..two..three...TAG!" he tapped her arm then disappeared back under the water. She smirked. Taking her time in slowly adjusting her lower body so she was floating above the water, she quickly thought of the jewel safely under the closet.

Immediately she flew forward, not up, but horizontally through the water. She was low enough so she looked as if she was swimming behind AquaLad, who was a couple yards in front of her. Well now he was a couple feet. And now a couple of inches...

"Tag!" She said, hitting him upside the back of his head as she passed him. He stopped and looked at her in amazement, having not expected her to catch up so quickly. She grinned and took off in the opposite direction. AquaLad just stood there, scratching his head. "Wow..."

From far in front of him, he heard a cry of, "I bet an infant could swim faster than you!"

He quickly rotated and swam after her, going as fast as he could above water. He could hear her laughing as she came into view, and he pushed himself foreword.

He didn't expect her to stop so suddenly, however. His eyes widened as he crashed into her back, and they both sunk down into the water as a medium-sized wave came up from the force of the impact.

They both resurfaced, Blackfire laughing and holding onto his arms for support. "That was great!"

AquaLad shook the water from his hair, laughing as well. "What made you stop?"

"There was something on the bottom of the water in front of me. I didn't want to go near it." Blackfire was genuinely laughing, not an evil one or sarcastic one, but a real, I'm-having-fun laugh, which she hadn't done since she was five. AquaLad smiled, despite the fact his head was hurting like a bitch from when he crashed into her. But then, out of nowhere came,

"Well, isn't this and interesting position!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cha-11- I'll try, I'll try! It might not seem very romantical now, but I have certain part of the story plan out already that are guaranteed to my you happy.

Kikyou-sama- Yay! I updated!

Setsumi-san-That's for me to know and you to never find ou--

Well, I guess you'll find out eventually.

DarkShadowGryphon- Thank you. I bet they would.

Story Weaver1-He does. I was originally planning on Blackfire being able to understand him or something, but you know how us authors are, right?

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoNThank you. Of course you can use the pairing! anyone can.

ninjamonkey-Heh heh heh. I love the word nifty.

Velvet Death-Thanks! You guessed right.


	6. Intro

Finally, Here's Chapter 6. I'm sooo sorry it took so long. But the good news is, I've already started typing up the next chapter. And I'm sorry this was so short too. Really.I don't own Teen Titans.

This chapter dedicated to Kikyou-Sama.

+

"So. You're Kory."

"I believe that was stated already."

The two females stared at each other across the table. AquaLad had disappeared into what Blackfire assumed to be a kitchen (having not explored the entire home/cavern yet) to make them something to eat. Blackfire and BumbleBee had been left alone. Neither of them were one for small talk, but BumbleBee was trying to make an attempt, for AquaLad's sake.

BumbleBee cleared her throat. "So, uh, Kory...Where are you from?"

"A country in the South West. It's not all that well known."

"I see. I'm from New York."

"Interesting."

More silence.

"I like your earrings."

A surprised looked passed over Blackfire's face as she tugged at one of the hoops she forgot were now in her ears. "Thanks. I just got them yesterday."

BumbleBee nodded. "Your ears will hurt for a while, and you have to be careful or the holes my close up. But I'd say it's worth it. I regret never getting mine done."

"Why not?"

BumbleBee laughed. "I have a fear of needles. If I didn't get them when I was a baby, I'm not going to get them now."

Blackfire gave her an amused sort of look. "So your name is BumbleBee, yet you don't like needles? That's kind of—"

"Redundant?" BumbleBee shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know how I got this way."

AquaLad re-entered the room carrying a tray with a stack of sandwiches on it and set it on the table. He sat down on a chair at the side and reached for a sandwich, looking nervously between the two." So… how are you two getting along?" He said before taking a bite.

"Good enough." they both responded, then looked at each other. A smile tugged at Blackfire's lips, but she said no more and took a sandwich for herself. AquaLad and Blackfire quickly finished up their food and reached for another sandwich, but BumbleBee stayed motionless in her seat, tapping her fingers softly on the table.

"You're not hungry, BumbleBee?" AquaLad said with his mouth full.

BumbleBee shook her head. "Nah. I've been watching what I eat lately. Speedy can get fat off of seafood, but Steel City can't exactly defend itself, especially with you being MIA."

AquaLad nodded and said nothing else about the subject, but BumbleBee decided to continue the conversation, directing it at Blackfire. "Kory," she said, turning to face her. "Do you fight?"

"Fight?" Blackfire said, swallowing the last bite of her second sandwich. "How do you mean?"

"You know. Like hand-to-hand combat and stuff."

Blackfire shrugged. "I know some fighting styles."

BumbleBee's eyes twinkled. "Great!" Do you want to spar?"

Blackfire looked up as BumbleBee stood up. "Now?"

"No time like the present. But it's alright if you don't want to." The last part was said a bit teasingly.

Blackfire stood up as well. Was BumbleBee challenging her? "Fine."

"Good. Let's go outside."

"Kory, are you really sure you should be fighting?" AquaLad said. You're still injured, and—"

"I'll be fine." Blackfire waved him off. "Come on, BumbleBee."

BumbleBee followed her out. "You better not come out, AquaLad. It might get messy."

+

They stood on the beach a little ways away from the cavern, facing each other. Apparently AquaLad had taken BumbleBee's advice, and stayed. The sky had gotten darker since that afternoon, and the wind was picking up.

"Well? Are we gonna start?" Blackfire said, her voice rising so she could be heard over the wind.

"I'm ready when you are." BumbleBee called back.

Blackfire launched herself at BumbleBee, a punch aimed toward the other girl's head. BumbleBee dodged it and countered with a kick to Blackfire's knees. She cart wheeled to avoid it, and landed to receive and punch in the gut.

Blackfire growled and ducked to avoid another punch, swiping at Bumblebee's ankles with her leg. BumbleBee tripped, but caught herself before she hit the ground and jumped back up, throwing another punch, this time to Blackfire's jaw.

Blackfire stumbled back as BumbleBee smirked. "Is that all you got?"

"No!" Blackfire charged foreword again, and managed to hit BumbleBee in the stomach. She tried another punch, but BumbleBee caught it and twisted her arm around. Blackfire flipped over her and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back.

BumbleBee, caught off guard, fell to the ground.

"Oh damn." Blackfire mumbled, looking at BumbleBee's fallen form. She kneeled down next to her and turned the girl over. "BumbleBee, are you okay?"

With an unexpected quickness, BumbleBee reached down for the B-shaped lasers she wore at her hips and blasted Blackfire with them. Blackfire flew a couple paces backwards and landed on the sand near the edge of the water. BumbleBee stood up and hovered into the air.

"That's cheating!" Blackfire said, standing up while holding her stomach. "I don't have any powers."

"Or do you?" BumbleBee said, raising an eyebrow as she twirled one off the lasers in the air with her finger. "I have a feeling you've been holding out on me."

+

Chocohip2000- Review? Isn't that your job? xD

HamHamDude

I swear, it took me longer to reply to your review than to type the chapter up. Heh.

chapter 1

Human Beach, Terran Beach Potato/Patoto or whatever it. I'll remember it in future fics, though.

Scene dividers? 0.o I dunno, I guess I've always used them.

I remember a hint of a mess up Blackfire did in the sister's episode. I think it was when she was talking to Robin about his cape. At any rate, I'll cut down on the Starfire speak.

Are you sure? It looks pink to me in all of the screen caps I've seen.

2

Sticky-side up post-it on her chair. Hehhehheh.

Eh. Um.. You're welcome?

Maybe I'll change it. I haven' decided yet.

Like hell Blackfire would give her real name, in Tamaran or not. So yes, she cheated again and gave Starfire's.

I have to agree with you on that.

3

Shutup, you. xP

AquaLad protects Steel City with BumbleBee and them. I'm sure they get some sort of salary. And Tamarans are stronger than humans, I guess, but that's why the pain in her ears didn't last all that long.

Bwaha! Nowhere did I say she crashed on an island in the middle of the ocean. On the contrary, it was on a deserted beach. Bwaha.

4

Thanks.

Heh.

Ehhh... nooo... I haven't read it... -dodges randomly thrown things- But I will, I promise!

They probably have gone into space at least once. If not Wayne Enterprises, then something Batman found when he was out with the JL.

Cool. I didn't know that. Haven't been watching my Saturday morning cartoons lately.

5 Last chapter!

Gotcha. I'll remember that.

Yup.

Ah. And what would you do if it wasn't BumbleBee? xD

And, actually, I did like your review. It helped me out a lot. I thank you for taking the time out to write this.

Dakyu- Thanks. I'll try to make the chapters longer.

dancingirl3-  I tried. Thanks.

AprilKisses-  Hopefully they do.

April

Dragonheart- Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.

cha-11- Sorry! I've been trying to make them longer.

gracie320- Thank you!

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN- Thanks. I will.

Velvet Death- Thanks. I think I read that in a book somewhere. -cough-

Seishi Sairensuno

Thank you!

cindycindy549-Maybe she will, maybe she won't.

Setsumi-san- Nope. I guess not.

Pokemon Fan- Thanks for leaving the review. I promise the killing scene has a purpose, and it WILL come up later in the story.

Also, what makes you think she's going to be forgiven? Hehehe.

MimiKitty

Thank so much.

Story Weaver1- Thank you. I'll try to get chapters out faster.

Kikyou-sama- Awww, thanks so much. I love you too.

Off-topic: Are you Starshinesoldier from deviant art? If so, I'm proud to say I added one of you pictures to my favorites. The Kikyou one.

Lexi The Writer- Thanks! I'm glad you like the story.

DarkShadowGryphon- Thank you. You'll probably see more of it in the future.

Devil love101894- Thanks. I did!


	7. Testing

Perhaps I ought to start giving myself deadlines. So I can get my chapters done on time.

Naaaaahhhh.

So, anyway, here's the long-awaited (hopefully) chapter seven. It might be just me, but it seems like this is a little longer than my other chapters. I typed most of this up when I was at this art show my father was participating in.

Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans.

**o0 start chapter seven 0o**

It seemed as though the world had gone quiet. Blackfire couldn't even hear the wind around her as she stared at the dark-skinned girl in front of her.

Her first reaction was to laugh. She almost did, but then she remembered: This was a girl who she had known for less then a day. How had she figured that out so quickly? Blackfire's jaw twitched and she straightened up, her look of slight disbelief quickly transforming into a mask of cool indifference.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blackfire finally said, pushing a section of her hair behind her ear. BumbleBee's laser hadn't stopped twirling, and if possible, her eyebrow arched even higher. "Why would I have powers? You don't even know me."

"Have you ever gotten a feeling that someone is more powerful than you think? Like, you can tell even though they didn't say anything?"

"... No."

BumbleBee shrugged. "Then I can't explain it to you. Sorry."

"Bu--" Blackfire was cut off by another electric blast to the gut and she doubled over. Staggering a bit, she took a step forward, while raising her head up to look at BumbleBee again. "Stop! That hurt."

BumbleBee allowed a small smirk to form on her face. "I will once you admit it." She raised the lasers again, as if challenging her.

Blackfire growled. "I told you, I don't have powers. If I did, why would I be here?"

"Wrong!" Another blast hit the girl in the arm, and she took a step back. "Stop!" She shouted. "This isn't funny."

"I think it is." Two more blasts and Blackfire fell to her knees as BumbleBee floated to the ground and began walking toward her. "Ooh, that last one looked like it hurt." She taunted, stopping in front of the other girl. "You don't have to stand for this, you know. All you have to do is attack me."

Blackfire growled and lowered her head. _No,_ she told herself. _ Don't get angry. You'll blow your cover and you wouldn't have anywhere else to go._

"Come on." BumbleBee said, kneeling in front of Blackfire. "Just one eye beam or a sonic cannon or something. Anything."

"I can't show you something that does not exist!" Blackfire said, her head snapping up. Then she blinked. BumbleBee was gone.

She looked around in wonder. Where did she go? She couldn't have disappeared.

The she felt a short, violent sting on her wrist. She yelped, and felt another one on her upper arm. Standing up shakily, she attempted to bat away whatever was stinging her.

Wait a minute. Stinging...

A short blast hit her in the back of the neck. Snarling angrily, she whirled around only to come face to face with a miniature BumbleBee, arms crossed and smirking.

"Give up?"

"No!" BumbleBee was smacked away by a backhand from Blackfire, and she flew a few feet away before reverting to her original size.

They both stood staring at each other. Then BumbleBee began speaking again.

"Well, I guess you're right. You don't have powers. I guess I should have figured it out in the beginning, seeing as you're so weak."

Blackfire's lip twitched, but she didn't say anything as BumbleBee continued.

"I mean, I could tell by looking at you. You're all skin and bones. You can't even spar properly."

_Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything..._

"I guess you are staying here so you can get better, instead of wanting to spend time with AquaLad..."

Blackfire bit back a snarl as her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her skin.

"Hmm. you know, you look kinda like Starfire from the Teen Titans. It's a shame you can't take lessons from her."

That did it. All of the anger and pain she felt from the whole workout were channeled into her hands and in one venom-clouded movement, her hands were brought up in front of her, glowing with a sphere of pink energy that grew larger and larger.

"SHUT _UP_!"

She let the large energy blast fly and for a second all she could see were BumbleBee's eyes go wide before she was hit directly. A cloud of dust and dirt rose up as BumbleBee flew back and landed violently on the ground, skidding about a couple of feet more before coming to a stop.

Blackfire lowered her hands and watched to other girl, who showed no signs of consciousness. Oh great. Now she'd gone and done it. Not only had her secret been revealed because of her temper, but now she killed this girl who hadn't really done anything.

_Calm down,_ she told her self, breathing heavily. _It was in self-defense._

She took a step foreword, then another one, suddenly exhausted. She might as well check if BumbleBee was still alive.

The said girl suddenly gave a short cough. Blackfire's eyes rose as BumbleBee coughed again, then blinked her eyes open and began trying to sit up. Blackfire trudged toward her and kneeled down, reluctantly offering a hand to pull her foreword. BumbleBee shook her head, however, and pulled her self up, raising her knees so she could rest her elbows on them.

"Listen--" Blackfire began, but BumbleBee held a hand up, signaling for her to stop. After what seemed like hours, BumbleBee looked up, a weary grin on her face. "That was one hell of a light show, huh?"

Blackfire stared. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

BumbleBee laughed, then quickly coughed again. Blackfire didn't know what to do. Should she try to help her? Well, besides the fact that she was hit with a gigantic blast of energy and sent flying a few meters into the air, there really wasn't anything _wrong_ with her.

"Kory? BumbleBee?"

Blackfire froze as AquaLad's voice drifted through the wind. Oh God. Had he seen?

BumbleBee abruptly stood up and dusted herself off, then began flexing her wings to make sure they were in working order. "We're coming." She called out.

She began walking back towards the cavern, an ever-so-slight limp in her left leg. Blackfire stared after her. That was it? She wasn't going to do anything?

"Wait!"

BumbleBee didn't look back and kept walking. Blackfire hurried after her.

"BumbleBee!" She caught up and fell into the same pace as the other girl. "You-- you're not going to say anything? About my powers?"

BumbleBee grinned again. "I told you so."

"Told me so what?"

"That you had powers. But you know, we could have avoided all that conflict."

"But-- You're not _mad_?"

BumbleBee laughed, then coughed once more. "No. I was the one who provoked you, remember? I'll recover.

"And don't worry about me telling AquaLad." She added with a wink. "He doesn't have to know if you don't want him to."

Blackfire let out a mental breath of relief. Well, this was good. She was pretty sure she could trust BumbleBee, and if she couldn't, well, she wasn't going to be on this planet for long, right?

AquaLad came into view, and Blackfire felt a sudden jolt of comfort. It was something she couldn't explain, and even when she looked back, she still wasn't sure what it was she felt.

BumbleBee raised her arm and waved, and AquaLad jogged up to meet them. His eyes widened when he saw BumbleBee's condition, and when he reached the two he put his hands on BumbleBee's shoulders and held her away from him to examine her." What happened to you, BumbleBee? Did you step on a land mine or something? Are you okay?"

BumbleBee brushed him off. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Your friend Kory is really quite strong."

AquaLad glanced at Blackfire, then turned back to BumbleBee. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Better. Maybe you should train with Kory some time." BumbleBee jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "God knows you need it."

"Hey!"

BumbleBee chuckled, then stretched. "Well, I guess I should return to Steel City. Before Mas y Menos drive Speedy crazy." Her wings fluttered, and she rose up into the sky. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Before she could stop herself, Blackfire ran foreword. BumbleBee looked down at her in surprise.

Blackfire met her gaze with a small smirk. "I challenge you to another fight next week."

BumbleBee raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "Fine. You're on." With a short nod, she flew away.

AquaLad looked at Blackfire as she walked back over to him. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. What's for dinner?"

**o0 end chapter seven 0o**

cha-11- Sorry! I'm hoping this one is longer, but I'm quite delusional so I could be wrong. Maybe they bore you because I suck at fighting things. But I don't really know what that has to do with it…

Well, now you know?

King Phoenix- Why thank you.

Kikyou-sama- No, thank YOU. 0o Thanks for all your support, and especially your contributions to the fanart world. Heh.

gracie320-Ah, well, they both kick butt. So you can cheer for both!

Story Weaver1- I guess so. ?

Dakyu- Thank you! It was supposed to be an AquaLad solo fic, but there are some things in future chapters that will involve other people. Like when the Teen Titans find out. Hehhehheh.

HamHamDude-I hope this one is long. Seriously.

Okay. Right. Principal.

Well, since I'm already in trouble with my parents, I can't really do anything. But, when I'm annoyed with her or something, I just stand next to her. I make me feel better since she's like four foot six. It's fun.

Dude, 1.6 million words? Maybe my English teacher will let me do a book report on it. Heh.

I like writing longs reviews too. I just can't think of stuff to write.

Hmm. What about Moving Indian Antiques? Or Moron/Idiot Association? Malfunction In Australia? Making Instant Apples? Gosh, this is fun. Michael is Absent? –cough- Actually, it stands for Missing In Action. But it's still fun.

Thanks about the fight scene thing.

Um… Well, my outdated 2001 Microsoft word spells it that way, so I probably did it again in this chapter. (I just recently noticed that I use the word 'foreword' more than I use the word 'backward'.) So now I'm all confused. I need a dictionary.

DarkShadowGryphon-Eventually you will. I think. Thanks.


End file.
